The United States and other developed countries have a vast network of highways and roads that need to be maintained during various weather conditions. Maintenance crews often rely on weather forecasts to determine if a portion of the highway needs to be maintained during inclement weather. Maintenance during inclement weather, such as snow or sleet may include plowing, salting or sanding of the highway. Further, electronic roadway signs provide highway conditions to drivers but again rely on weather forecasts to predict if the highway is slippery in order to post a warning. Thus, there typically is a long lag time between when the highway becomes slippery and when it will get treated due to reliance on weather forecast. The lag time of the treatment may cause accidents due to the untreated slippery conditions.
Modern vehicles are equipped with various safety features including antilock brakes, lane change warnings, and stability control in order to assist drivers during the inclement weather. The safety features provide data that can be harnessed.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide the safety features' data in real time to various third parties, such as highway transportation departments so that the highway may be treated in a timely manner during increment weather.